


michael

by deanwstories



Series: Chosen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, Pre series, Short One Shot, Young Dean Winchester, part of chosen, pre dean winchester/michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwstories/pseuds/deanwstories
Summary: Pre-series. When Dean was 7 years old, he had an imaginary friend named ‘Michael’.
Relationships: Michael & Dean Winchester
Series: Chosen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	michael

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I have two small one-shots for this series. Sorry it took me a while to add on! This series is NOT abandoned. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments on the first story!! It's been amazing reading and responding to everyone! There will definitely be a main story coming up at some point!

Mary smiled at her three year old son sleeping peacefully in his crib. It had taken Sam an hour to settle down which was amazing considering this was a new room in a new house, and her other boys were downstairs causing quite a ruckus. John was teaching Dean the joys of baseball, which in reality just consisted of them playing catch because the baseball bat was a little too big for their seven year old son. It didn’t help that Dean was a little on the small side for a boy his age but John was confident the boy was going to grow up taller than them both by the time Dean hit high school. That was a long ways away but Mary didn’t want to burst her husband’s bubble. He always got so excited when he talked about their sons’ futures and Mary liked to imagine what Sam and Dean would be like when they were old enough to decide things on their own. 

She was already seeing some independence in her eldest son, like how he’d shake his head at the crust on his sandwiches, “No, mama, you know I don’t like that,” and he’d make that really cute face with his eyes squeezed closed and the bottom of his lip jutted out like he was eating a lemon. There was the other time just a couple weeks ago where Mary was picking out Dean’s clothes but Dean refused to put on the shirt even though it was one of his favorites because it had Scooby Doo on the front of it because he wanted to match his little brother, Sammy, that day. It made Mary realize that Dean was going to outgrow her one day. She would blink and suddenly he would be ages older, standing tall and proud, making a life outside of her and John, a house and a job and a family to call his own.

She blinked once, realizing with a start that there was water in her eye. Was this a tear? Was she crying? She reached up slowly to brush the tear away. She heard loud laughter coming from downstairs. John and Dean. Mary tried to calm her heart. Dean was only seven. He had a long way to go before he even thought about leaving. She had plenty of time. Surely. Mary glanced down at Sam. Sammy didn’t even stir. He let out a small sigh and turned to sleep on his side, facing Mary. She smiled and leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead, “Good night, my little darling.” Then she went down to join the rest of her family.

It was on a random Sunday morning that Mary realized there was something different about their normally cheerful son, Dean. He was a little more subdued and kept looking around the room, like he was looking for something. Mary thought it was a little odd but after watching Dean go back to playing with his cars, decided it wasn’t worth commenting on. Dean was probably just looking for a toy he thought he lost and found it again, but then, he stopped playing after another ten minutes went by and narrowed his eyes and nodded to himself. Mary watched as he went back to playing after that. It kept going for another twenty minutes, where Dean would pause mid race, and he’d have that look, that he clearly got from John, like he was listening to someone. Who, though, Mary wasn’t honestly sure.

John was reading his paper quietly as he took a sip of his coffee. Sammy was making some baby babble as he played with the lego set he was given last Christmas. Mary, herself had been content in eating her breakfast slowly as she watched the rest of her family from across the table. Perhaps Dean could be listening to Sam, but Sam had been talking all morning and Dean’s strange behavior didn’t start until fairly recently. He also wasn’t even looking at his baby brother. There was wide open space to his right that he would glance over to, like something was sitting right next to him. Honestly it made Mary a little tense. All of her hunter instincts that she thought she long since buried were slowly reawakening. 

Mary tried to settle back into her chair and relax once Dean finally stopped acting like there was something else in the room besides their family. But then he whispered something as he rolled the miniature Impala on the rug. “Michael! That’s not how you play.” It could’ve very well been her imagination but the Impala was rolling a little longer on the rug than it should have. Dean watched as it rolled back to him. He didn’t look one bit surprised. 

That was the first time Mary heard the name _Michael_ but it certainly would not be the last.


End file.
